Helga's Secret-The Revelation and Results
by hopeless romantic2aT
Summary: Gerald tells Arnold Helga's secret. What does Arnold feel? What does he do? And Lila suddenly likes him back?! what the fizat?! Gang is in 5th grade. READ!
1. An Innocent Game of Truth or Dare?

Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction posted on here with this pen name. I did have one a long time ago that I posted a sailor moon story with. But recently I had seen the Hey Arnold movie and decided I was going to check out the fanfiction. So I did. And decided that I would write one. Now this might be a little retarted at first, but I will do my best to make it better, as I go along. I have started this particular story over about 5 times. so I decided to just stick with this and see where it takes me. you never know until you try right? okay make sure you always read the end notes after each chapter cause sometimes there is something that you will NEED to read. Okay? Love you all. here goes..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of the characters and have no affiliation with the show in any way other than watching it at my friends house because I don't have cable. LoL ^-^  
  
Helga's Secret-The Revelation Chapter One-Innocent Game of Truth or Dare?  
  
"Okay everyone. Truth or dare?" Rhonda suggested. Everyone agreed, despite the few that were hesitant (Arnold, Helga, Big Patty, Phoebe) "Allright but we are going to have to exclude the few of us that aren't of 'high society'." Ms. Rhonda Wellington-Llyod had gotten even more snobby and arrogant since the previous year. In fact she was practically heartless. "For instance Helga Pataki," she stated Helga's name in utter disgust, more so than the next two, "Harold and Big Patty." She finished fearlessly. "Rhonda that's not fair." Arnold defended. "Okay okay." Rhonda gave in, along with the glare of Helga, and Big Patty. No one really wanted to play with her in the first place. Not even her beloved Nadine really enjoyed her company anymore. (no this story is not about Rhonda dont worry!) Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Eugine, Gerald, Arnold, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Lila, Helga, Phoebe, and Big Patty all sat in a circle on the schoolground during 5th grade lunch. Only a few of them had changed much since the previous year. The most dramatic changes were made by Eugine. He became his own opposite from last year. He'd taken on the image of a bad boy, or a bully if you will. He'd started using gel (to hold down his brillo pad hair), and he sported faded blue jeans, boots, and the black *imitation* leather jacket. Of course. What's a bully without the jacket. One thing though that never changed about Eugine. He was still the same old magnet for bad luck, and klutzing out. But because so many of the fifth grade girls and some of the older one's swooned over his every move, he maintained his "cool" status. But his friends with him here right now, knew the real him. No other real changes were made among the rest of the gang. For cryin' out loud it's only been a year. And for all of you that are wondering: Arnold was still the utter absolute object of Helga's affection. 'If only he knew the depths of my desire to tell him how much I truly love him.' Helga thought hopelessly as she stared, inconspicuously at Arnold. Arnold suddenly glanced at Helga. He was a little surprised to see that she was already staring at him. Yep, he was still the same 'ole dense Arnold. He smiled politely. In return she glared his way, and held up her fist threateningly. He sighed and looked away. "Gerald, truth or dare?" Rhonda asked slyly. "Dare." Gerald replied cooly. "I dare you to wear your shirt halfway tucked in for the rest of the day!" Rhonda's enthusiasm in this dare was not particularly shared by her classmates. "That's a tough one Rhonda." Gerald said sarcastically humoring her as he tucked in his 33 Jersey halfway. Everyone was waiting; watching him expectantly. He slowly looked over the circle of kids, his eyes falling on his best friend, Arnold. He smiled evily but then noticed Phoebe. Small, meek, cute innocent Phoebe. His first impulse was to wink at her. But then he realized this was his chance to see if she really liked him. "Phoebe, truth or dare?" "Truth." She replied quickly. Everyone watched in anticipation. "Is there anyone amongst all of our fine classmates that you like.more than a friend?" "Yes." Phoebe stated, blushing, as she stared Gerald eye to eye. With their eye contact not wavering, "Who?" Gerald asked, very intrigued. "Hey, tall hair boy! You can't ask that, you get one question, and you already asked." Helga threatened. To everyone's disappointment, specifically Gerald's, and to Phoebe's relief Helga had saved her. Everyone groaned but Arnold. Who was kind of proud of Helga. "Harold." Phoebe said. "Huh?" Harold looked up stupidly from his sandwich. The fifth he'd had all lunch time.he'd seemed to be cutting back. "truth or dare?" "Dare.haha." Without hesitation or thought Phoebe gave him the dare. "I dare you to kiss Big Patty." Instantly everyone gasped at Phoebe's forwardness. And instantly Harold and Big Patty blushed. "Your a bold kid Phoebe, a bold kid." Gerald said. "I'm not kissing that!" Big patty and Harold said in unison. Everyone, including, themselves, had known that Harold and Big Patty had liked eachother since they first met last year. "You have to. You agreed to play the game, and it's part of the rules." Phoebe crossed her arms. Harold groaned nervously as Big Patty waited for her cue. Many different remarks were whispered and said as they finally did lean in and kiss. After Harold's blushing faded, he then let his eyes pass over each of his lifelong friends like a hungry vulture. A laughing Helga seemed to sieze his appetite. "Helga!" "Truth." She retorted. She didn't want to be dared to do something outrageous. But what if they asked her the question she dreaded the most. No, they couldn't they wouldn't, would they? Of course not. "Helga behind your mean exter..exter.outside, there's gotta be some feelings in there.for a specific someone." "Yea so? What are you getting at Pink Boy?" Helga questioned nervously not impressed with Harold's idiotic attempt to sound intellectual by using the word exterior. In which the moron couldn't even remember how to say. Such a simple word belonged in the lower half of complexity in her vocabulary. "Who?" Harold bluntly finished. Helga felt all eyes on her. She stole a glance at Arnold. She couldn't admit that she'd secretly loved him since preschool, the first day she met him. and had bullied him the most out of everyone because she didn't want anyone to find out and tease her. This wasn't the way she'd want to admit her feelings to him. Not the way at all.  
  
"Come on Helga. We don't have all day." "It's not that hard, just tell us who you like." "It's no big deal Helga." Arnold chimed in. Why he didn't know. Maybe he didnt want anyone else to know he was a bit anxious about her answer. In the fourth grade, during their successful attempt to save the neighborhood *referring to the movie for all of you untrue HA fans, haha* she confessed her feelings for him. He was sure if he should believe her. She could have just been doing it to tease. But then again she kissed him. She was a good actress, he argued with himself. But nevertheless, he wasn't sure what to think then, or now. That is if she told everyone that she was the one he liked. And as if Helga read Arnold's thoughts she yelled out in frustration, none other than , "STINKY! I LIKE STINKY!" Helga ran off, apparently not wanting to play anymore. Phoebe decided it was best not to go after her. Everyone looked at Stinky. "Well, golly jee whiz. I had no idea. All this gosh durn time, and I never got no clue that Helga Pataki like me like that." Stinky explained dumbfoundedly in his thick southern accent. As everyone continued the game Arnold looked over at Helga who was sitting on a swing, her head bent. She looked sad and lonely as she slowly swayed back and forth. Something was wrong. She didn't like Stinky. No way. They just don't understand her. 


	2. Secret's Slip

Helga's Secret-The Revelation Chapter Two-Secrets Slip  
  
The bell rang and everyone filed out of the school grateful to go home or to the good ole Gerald Field. Which is where most of the gang went All the normals that went to the field every Friday afternoon, were there. Except for everyone's favored catcher, Helga G. Pataki. "Helga seemd pretty upset today after-""Oh man! Who woulda thought? Helga Pataki likes Stinky Peterson! Whew." Gerald laughed, amusing himself. "Gerald she was really upset. I'm worried too. She didn't show up to play baseball today either." Arnold noted, as he and Gerald sat in the dugout. "Man Arnold, when will you learn man?" Gerald asked. "There's something off about Helga liking Stinky. And her just running off like that, I mean she would have just pounded anyone that teased her.""Arnold man. Get a clue. It's called, EMBARRASSMENT. E-M-B-A-R-R-A.oh well you get the picture. " "Hi Gerald." Phoebe momentarily interrupted. She still seemed to shy away a little as a result of the day's happenings. "He Phoebe." Gerald responded with a wink and a smug grin. He turned back to Arnold who had that look on his face. Gerald threw his arms up defensively , "Hey man. It's all yours. You wanna get involved in that, go right ahead. Señor Gerald "cool" Johanson does not involve himself.  
  
"Oh Arnold, man! You will not believe this!" Gerald stated in his high pitched voice, as Arnold opened the door of the Sunset Arms boarding house. Arnold watched Gerald almost uninterested, knowing that Gerald often exaggerated things. "I just bumped into Phoebe who was on her way home from Helga's house-" "Gerald get to the point." Arnold stated blandly to his wide eyed best friend. "Well, we got to talking and she told me, well she accidently let slip out that..Helga likes you man! No she loves you!" For a moment Arnold was stunned with confusion and shock. He stood for a few moments Gerald trying to wake up out of his trance. "I've gotta go Gerald. " Arnold said finally, closing the door and running up to his room.  
  
"You what Phoebe!?" "I'm so sorry Helga, I really didn't mean to. It just came out. I'm not even sure why, or how." Phoebe explained urgently. There was only heavy nervous breathing on the other end of the line. "Helga." Phoebe gulped. "Do you hate me?" "Of course not Pheebs, it was bound to happen sooner or later I guess. Let's just hope he doesn't tell Arnold." Helga crossed her fingers on her free hand as she silently prayed for a miracle. Though Phoebe was pretty sure Gerald would tell Arnold even though she asked, or begged him not to she told helga not to worry and that he wouldn't. "I hope not." 'It's not the right time for Arnold to now. I'm not ready for him to know. If I ever will be.' Helga thought, as she sighed. Phoebe drastically tried to get Helga to think of something else, by changing from subject to subject. 


	3. Arnold's Bold Move

Helga's Secret- The Revelation and Results Chapter 3- Arnold's "Bold" Move  
  
Arnold paced his room. He was numb al over. He really didn't know what to think now. 'What am I going to do, if I don't even know what to feel?' he asked himself. His feelings of uncertainty were suddenly replaced with disbelief. "Helga Pataki doesn't love, or even like me. She's hated me since the day we met." As much as Arnold tried to push out of his mind that Helga cared for him, his heart begged to differ. "Why am I having so much trouble trying to get this crazy thought out of my mind that Gerald put there. It's not like I like her like her or anything." "Kimba?" It was Grandma, Arnold had forgotten to close his door. "I brought you some cookies and prune juice." She stated normally despite her war painted face, and camoflauge (sp?) clothing. She moved across Arnold's room to his nightstand as if she were on Mission Impossible. She set down the plate and glass, and began to move out in the same fashion and noticed Arnold's unusual expression. "What is it, Kimba?" She asked concerned as she momentarily paused her mission. "Just girl problems, Grandma. No big deal." "Is this about that Lila girl?" "No. Why Grandma?" "Because she called here today while you were out playing baseball." "Why would Lila be calling me?" Arnold asked himself aloud. "well good luck with the girl. Whoever she is, she's very lucky to have your attention." Arnold remained silent as his Grandma continued her mission out of his room. "I need to talk to Helga. I'm going to be thinking about this forever otherwise." Arnold told himself defeatedly as he grabbed his coat. It looked like it was a little cool outside.  
  
"Olga! Get the door!" "Big" Bob ordered from his recliner. "It's Helga, Dad, Helga." Helga shot back hopelessly. "Why can't you get it?" she asked. "I'm watching my commercial. "All right BOB!" Helga countered furiously jumping down from her stool in the kitchen. She mumbled angrily to herself as she walked to the door. "For kripes sake Bob, your closer to the door then I am. You can't even keep my name straight you big oaf. Your mindless blob sitting their watching your crappy commercial-ARNOLD?!" "Hi Helga.: Suddenly Helga began to fidget nervously. "W-Wha-What are you doing here?" Arnold, and his trademark dense outlook on things, didn't notice Helga's sudden anxiety. "Helga can I come in?" Arnold asked timidly, a bit nervous himself. How was he going to do this, he didn't even have a plan. "Oh yea." "Olga who is it." "My name is Helga, Bob. And it's Arnold." Bob turned around in his recliner to glare at Arnold curiously. "Oh. Hey there Alfred." "Arnold, dad, Arnold." She called as she led Arnold up the stairs to her room. "Yea whatever." Bob mumbled. "Hey he looks a lot like that heaping pile of trash in your closet." Bob commented nonchalantly. "Haha." Helga laughed apprehensively. "What is he talking about?" "Nothing." Helga said as she opened her bedroom door and led him in. Arnold turned to face Helga. "Helga we really need to talk." Arnold informed. "I'll be right back, wait here football head." Helga called as she ran out of the room. Arnold made his way to her bed. He glanced down at the pink book with a pen left in the crease of the binding. "Must be her journal or soemthing." He muttered. But then double took when he noticed his name on the page. As if it were written in bold and everything else was regular. And it was!  
  
Arnold, my dear sweet beloved, my secret is out. One who is close to you knows. Will he tell? That's up to fate. Though I pray you don't find out this way I have not yet built up my courage to tell you myself. Oh Arnold, when will I confess. Every time I try my mind takes over for my heart. If only I had a little help.  
  
Arnold was in shock. She did like him. if not love him. Nah, that was going to far. If she wanted a little help in confessing then she'd get it. Still unsure of what to feel towards her with this new revelation. Arnold went to the opposite side of the room to wait for Helga. Where was she?  
  
"Helga old girl. Take it easy. He could be here for anything. Not just to confront you with the whole you loving the poor boy deal. Oh crimeny don't get all soft on me now! You've got attitude and confidence, take it in there with you. But that's not the side of you Arnold deserves to see. Oh well. Whatever happens, happens." She walked back to her room to find Arnold standing near her closet. "Hey Arnoldo, sorry about that." "It's okay." He said smiling. "What'd you wanna talk about football-head?" Helga questioned somewhat sweetly. "Helga, today, when you said you liked Stinky." "Yea?" Helga confirmed unable to look Arnold in the eyes. "Well, you don't really like Stinky do you?" Arnold waited for Helga's response. 'What is he getting at?' Helga thought suspiciously. "So what if I don't?" "Helga you just said you liked Stinky to protect your secret of who you really like didn't you?" Arnold pried. "What do you know football-head? I doubt you can fit much of anything important in that football shaped brain!" Helga shot spitefully. Arnold however was used to this. And now he knew that it was artificial spite. And know he knew why she had always been mean to him. "Helga, I know you better than you think I do. I know you were probably to scared to admit who you really liked because you didn't want to be teased. It wouldn't have bothered you if they teased you about liking Stinky. Because you don't and your protecting yourself from any real pain." Arnold revealed. Suddenly Helga didn't know what to say or do. And without letting her heart interfere she grabbed Arnold by his stupid shirt collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Listen Anold, and listen good. Because I am only going to say this one time, and one time only." She growled. "You don't know me, or anything about me. You have no idea the way my mind works. Or why I said I liked stinky today. And you nor anyone else will never understand me or fully comprehend why I do the things that I do, or act the way that I do. So just leave me alone Hair Boy!" Helga let go of Arnold turning away so he couldn't see her immediate remorse. "Helga, I just want to help you.I-" "Well, you know what football-head, I don't need your help!" Arnold turned and walked out of her room, in somewhat of a daze. She was partially right, he didn't understand why she did all this. Just to protect herself from confessing one small thing. "Why couldn't I just admit it?" She whispered as he walked down the steps. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought." Arnold thought as he walked down the Pataki's steps, onto the sidewalk. 


	4. Shock, True Colors, Comparing, and Decis...

Okay all, sorry for the cliffhanger. Well it wasn't too bad of one, was it? lol. Well I think most of you (Helga+Arnold freaks) will get pretty mad at me for this chapter. But don't worry..i don't want to give away the story. But it turns out okay in the end. lol. (to let you in on a little secret: I'm still not exactly sure what I am going to do with the end. lol! Haha! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Anyhoot here goes chapter 4. It doesn't really get any where, but its helping to move the story along. Tonight I will work on chapter 5 I promise! And that one will be a hoot and a holler!  
  
Helga's Secret- The Revelation and Results Chapter 4- Shock, True Colors, Comparing, and Decisions  
  
"Lila?" Arnold stammered as he came upon her sitting on his stoop. "Hello Arnold. I'm ever so glad I could catch you before you became involved in any other engagements." "Why did you call me Lila?" "Arnold.I." For the first time since he'd known her Lila wasn't quite sure what to say, or how she would say it. "What is it Lila?" Arnold asked sitting next to her on the stoop. "Arnold, I think.well, I think I may be starting to you know.like you like you." Lila looked at Arnold with an expectant expression. She was sure that he would have told her how happy he was to hear that. She would have made his day. And Arnold was pretty sire that he would have been happy to hear that before too. But something had changed, and he noticed things about Lila that he hadn't before. He was quite sure but now he had saw her for what she really was. A lolipop. Shiny, sweet, and insubstantial. Of course he had no rock solid proof that that was what she was, but that smile was all to fake. And her ever present sweetness.come on, no one could be that nice, all the time. Even Arnold blew up sometimes. "Wow, Lila. That's.a turn of events." Arnold searched for the right phrase to use. She forced a smile that was faint and exasperated. Lila's uncertain smile faded into a concerned frown. "Oh Arnold, I thought you'd be ever so happy to hear that." A heavy silence fell between the two. Arnold didn't notice as Lila's eyes watered. She smoothed out her green dress and stood quickly. "Well Arnold. I guess I should go now." "Um okay Lila. Do you want me to walk you home?" "No I'll be okay." "Are you sure?" "It's okay Arnold." With that Lila walked away. Arnold watched her, not really seeing Lila, but seeing a green and red blur. That suddenly broke into a run.  
  
For reasons unknown to Arnold his mind wafted back to what he'd seen in the little pink book at Helga's. Arnold gasped as he suddenly remembered the little pink book he'd found in the fourth grade. The one that was filled with poems about him. It had to have been Helga's. That would explain why she had ripped out the last page, just as he was reading it. At the time he had thought that what she did was rude and uncalled for especially her excuse.  
  
"Helga, what'd you do that for." "Spit ball of the day football head!" Her mock laughter filled his ears as the small wet spit ball bounced off the top of his head.  
  
She must have had her name signed at the bottom. But that was exactly what Helga was afraid of in admitting her feelings for him. He'd used the pink book to entertain himself and the rest of the gang. And they all laughed, at the declares of love for Arnold that the owner of the pink book had made. Arnold sighed. Why was he letting Helga, Helga, get in the way of him and his dream girl. He'd liked Lila ever since she'd come to their school. She had all of the boys fawning over her, and now she was beginning to like Arnold back. He should have been elated. Besides, who was he to make judgment on her ever present cheeriness and charm. And her smile, the enchanting smile he'd practically fallen in love with. How could he assume it was fake. Why was he talking himself out of liking her? That night Arnold had found himself comparing Lila and Helga Pataki. He couldn't believe it himself. But no one had ever cared for Arnold the way Helga apparently did. And truth be told, he was not only flattered, he felt genuinely special.  
  
Helga Pataki could have a crush on anyone. But then again so could Lila. And they both liked him. Then again Helga was different than most girls. She was not materialistic, and she did not sacrifice herself to fit in. But Lila was the sweetest prettiest girl there. But Helga was so poetic and smart. And she was cute. There were moments of peace between Helga and Arnold. And when there were Arnold noticed that Helga kept hidden a lot of things that not a lot of people were aware of. But Lila.oh it was useless. Arnold forced himself to stop thinking about it so much, If he didn't he was sure he'd give himself a hemorrhage. Besides he was only the fifth grade. It's not like in this moment he had to plan out his life, and who it would be with.  
  
Besides if Helga didn't want to admit to Arnold, or nevertheless let him know, that she "loved" him; then maybe she didn't like him as much as he thought. So what would be the harm in taking Lila to a movie? He could see how got along, now that they both like-liked eachother. Who knows that could possibly aid in Helga admitting her feelings for him. And although he didn't really ponder it, he actually anticipated hearing her tell him how she felt. Instead of reading it in her diary, and hearing it from his best friend who heard it from her best friend.  
  
Arnold had made his decision. He would ask Lila to see a movie with him. And some how cunningly let Helga hear about the "date." At first he questioned his own motives. Was he trying to make jealous into eventually admitting her feelings. Or was he doing it in kind of a way to get back at her all f the mean things she'd done to him. He felt somewhat guilty due to the fact that he was debating whether he was trying to make Helga jealous, or get back at her.  
  
He shook the thoughts out of his mind. And decided he would no longer think about Helga. He would completely abandon the knowledge of her caring for him. Or he would try anyway.  
  
Ok I know there wasn't that much to this chapter. But it kind of gave you a little insight to arnold's thoughts about all that is happening. And the title of the story overall is a little misleading. He doesn't exactly want to play a game to get helga to admit. I cant really explain what he wants to do or is planning, besides that would ruin the story. But we all know that arnold is not like that. I am not sure if I really like this chapter. Arnold seems kind of out of character doesn't he? I hate when people sacrafice the character's personalities for romance. It's not right. and though it's cute, it makes the story crap. Anyway give me some reviews tell me how you like it, what you dont like what you think I could do to improve. Because I sure as hell have no idea where I am going from here! Haha _ ^-^ anyways MHAL! (much hey arnold love) and I should be posting again soon. 


	5. Arnold's Even Bolder Move

Wow, this chapter just came out spur of the moment type thing, I had no friggen clue it'd be this long. anyway, lol, I hope you enjoy it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's gonna be good, real good!  
  
Helga's Secret-The Revelation and Results Chapter 5- Arnold's Even "bolder" Move  
  
"Greetings Helga." Phoebe trailed off when she noticed that Helga wasn't in the best of mood. "Helga what may I ask is wrong?" Phoebe questioned a bit cautiously. "Well, besides the fact that the whole world knows my secret now.everything is just peachy keen Pheebs!" Helga said venomously. Phoebe backed up a little. "Helga, I really am sorry.I told you that I didn't mean to tell. I know that's no excuse, but I hope that you can forgive me." Helga remained silent. "Look on the bright side, if Arnold does find out, then you won't have to confess it to him, that.saves...a little...pain perhaps?" Helga grunted. Phoebe began to eat her lunch in silence. Where as Helga continued to sit motionless and silent. She glanced over at Arnold at his table with Gerald, Sid, Stinky, and Harold a few times. But other than that didn't speak to Phoebe. She wasn't purposely blowing Phoebe off, she was just a little on edge. What with the whole Arnold-could-get-up-at-any-moment-and- tell-the-whole-school-that-she-was-in-love-with-him deal. She sat, practically waiting to see Arnold's shock stricken face, as Gerald spilled her most heartfelt and heavily protect secret.  
  
Meanwhile. "Gerald, I am going to go ask Lila to the movies." Gerald jerked Arnold back down when he was standing halfway up. "Arnold man. Do you have a death wish?!" Gerald questioned incredulously. "Gerald, what are you talking about?" "Helga is sitting right there, at the table in perfect viewing and earshot of anything you might say to Lila." "What's wrong with that?" "Helga Pataki man..You don't think it would make her a little mad to see you ask Lila out? You gotta stop being so dense man." Gerald said shaking his head. "Gerald I don't think that Helga knows that I know she likes me-" "Loves you." Gerald corrected. "Uh huh. Look Gerald, this is something I've got to do." "Allright man, it's your life. Hey, I thought you were over Lila?"  
  
Arnold ignored Gerald's last comment as he walked to the table that Lila was sitting at, she was sitting alone. And looked a little upset.  
  
Helga looked up to see Arnold sitting with Lila. She seemed to be avoiding his stare, but listening. And soon she looked up at him and smiled. Helga had been zoning out for most of their conversationg, but she did here what Lila said before Arnold walked to his own table. "Oh Arnold, I'll be ever so happy to go to a movie with you." "Great I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight." Lila beamed as Arnold sauntered back to his own friends. Helga's heart dropped. How could this be happening. Arnold taking Lila to a movie, and her being "ever so" annoyingly happy and cheerful about it? What ever happened to her not like-liking him? What was going on? And why was this happening all in the middle of her life's crisis? "Great," she muttered mock-enthusiastically.  
  
That day after school, Helga pulled herself on the bus, and searched for Phoebe. She instantly walked down the aisle, and plopped down int he seat beside Phoebe.  
  
"Listen, Pheebs. I am really sorry for today at lunch. I was being a real jerk. And I'm sorry." Phoebe smiled weakly. "It's okay Helga. I understand. After all you biggest most heartfelt, and heavily protected secret *sound familiar?* is out in the open. Who knows how big of a chance there is that Arnold will find out. I'm just surprised Gerald hasn't told him yet.." "Pheebs, I get the picture." Helga said her stomach growing weak. "Hmm, I wonder where Arnold is."Phoebe thought aloud. 'And Lila..'Helga discretely noted to herself. She grunted. 'They're probably walking home together, holding hands and skipping while making lovey dovey googly eyes at eachother.Oh gross.I think I am going to lose my lunch..Oh wait, I didn't have any..' Helga thought as her stomach grumbled a little. She leaned her head against the window, wallowing in self-pity. By the time the bus reached her stop, she walked off with a new attitude.  
  
"Lila, shmila." she told herself. "I've done this before haven't I, just ignore the fact that Arnold has a date with Lila tonight, and that she's gonna realize that she like-likes him so much that she wants to be his girlfriend, and they will get married, and grow old together, and I'll never have a chance to admit to Arnold how I feel." By this time Helga was hysterical, on her knees, shouting at the sky. She stopped for breath, and heard a soft wheezing behind her. She raised her fist to hit him, but he caught it. She turned around in disbelief.  
  
"Helga, don't worry about Arnold. He'll come around." Helga surrendered, her fist. "No he won't, he likes little miss perfect Lila." She said, apparently down trodden. But grateful for the unordinary conversation with Brainy. "Just trust me, believe me I'm good for something other than hitting." She smiled a bit at his remark.  
  
"Now can we get this over with?" "Oh yea right." Helga replied gaining her regaining her composure. She punched him in the face and continued on her way home. Despite her lack of faith in what Brainy had said she decided that she would stop feeling sorry for herself. And just try to ignore the inevitable. She walked in her house to hear Bob talking in his usual aggressive tone. "I've got to be in Dallas by tonight. The Emporium depends on this trip." "Okay, honey whatever you say." Mirium replied in her usual drunken voice. Bob kissed Mirium on her cheek, and walked to the door with a suitcase in each hand. Not even noticing Helga, she caught his attention just before he closed the door.  
  
"Bob! Where are you going!?" Helga screeched. "Dallas, I'll be back in a few days." "Your going to leave me here with Mirium?!" The slammed door appeared to be Helga's answer. Mirium came up behind Helga and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh come on Helga, it'll be fun, just the two of us. We can make some smoothies.and.ohhh, smoothies, I'll be right back." As Mirium left Helga trudged up to her room, and decided that she would spend the remainder of the evening writing.  
  
"Hey shortman, you ready to go?" Grandpa asked at 6:46. "Yea, I'll be down in a second Grandpa." Arnold retrieved his remote control and turned off his room as he hurried out. Grandpa was waiting in the car. Arnold watched out the window as it began to rain. Until Lila and he were seated in their seats in the movie theater Arnold was practically nuetral, just going through the motions. He still wasn't quite sure why he was doing this.  
  
As Arnold and Lila sat on a bench under cover from the rain, Lila decided to break the thick silence, that Arnold happened to be comfortable in. "You know Arnold. I think I was wrong." "About what Lila?" Arnold asked somewhat monotonessly. "After being with you tonight, and seeing this movie together, I'm not sure if I like-like you like I thought that I did." "Oh?" "Yea. But thank you for the movie. I hope I didn't dissapoint you to much." Despite the fact that he thought he was over her, it still kind of hurt to have her tease him like this.  
  
"So Shortman, d'ya have fun on your date?" Grandpa asked as they drove away from Lila's house and toward the Sunset Arms. "Yea, Grandpa. Lot's of fun." After a few seconds of silence Grandpa piped up again. "So, shortman I guess you know that this Sunday is mine and Pookie's anniversary." "yea, Grandpa," Arnold confirmed as he stared nonchalantly out the rain streaked window. "Well, I was gonna take her to Hawaii for the weekend, if that's all right with you.You could stay at that kid's house with the tall hair." "Gerald, and him and his brother are going to Miami for the weekend, because Jamie O won some contest or something." "Oh," Grandpa said a bit disappointed. "Well, how about that ugly girl, with one eyebrow? Can you stay at her house." Arnold was intrigued with this idea. Maybe he could get her to confess. And at least he wouldn't have to stay with the borders. "Yea, I'll call her when we get home Grandpa." Grandpa hit the steering wheel as he cackled, not phasing Arnold. "Pookie's never gonna forget this anniversary.  
  
"Helga.telephone." "Oh crimeny, who'd be calling me now. And right in the middle of my poetic inspiration." Helga thudded down the stairs as she asked. "Who is it?" Mirium questioned the caller. "it's your little friend Arnold." "Arnold?!" Helga fell down the stairs the rest of the way. Mirium didn't notice though, because she'd set down the phone and walked into the kitchen, probably to make another smoothie.  
  
"Hello?" Helga greeted shakily. "Helga, are you allright, I heard a crash?" "Yea, why wouldn't I be allright. I mean sheesh." "Whatever you say Helga." "Your the one that called me football-head. Talk." "Well, I kind of want to ask you a favor." There was silence. "You see, this Sunday is my Grandpa and Grandma's 40th Anniversary (I have no idea if that is right? lol. Just humor me) and my Grandpa is going to take Grandma to Hawaii for the weekend. I really don't want to stay home with the borders, and I was wondering, if I could stay at your house for the weekend.?" "Why don't you ask tall hair boy?" Helga could have kicked herself. Arnold is willingly requesting to stay at her house for the weekend and spend time with her, and she just ruined it. What was she thinking. "Well, I would, but him and Jamie O are in Miami, Florida for the weekend. Jamie O won some contest or something. So I really have no where to go." Arnold was a little apprehensive in asking this. "Well.I suppose if you have no where to go, it's all right with me..hold on while I ask my mom." "ok." Helga put her hand over the mouthpeice, and called to Mirium who was in the kitchen. "Mirium!" "What is it dear?" Mirium asked walking out of the kitchen, smoothie in hand. "Arnold's Grandparents are going to be gone for the weekend and he wants to know if he could spend the weekend here. Cause, you know the borders, are kind of, well, they are kind of scary." "Well, sure hon. Tell him he can come over whenever he would like." "Did you hear that football head?" "Yea, I'll be there tomorrow at 7:00." "Crimeny, football head, think you can come any earlier." Arnold just grinned on the other line. "Goodnight Helga." "Yea, 'night Football head."  
  
Arnold cradled the phone. And decided he would pack for tomorrow then turn in for the evening.  
  
Helga cradled the phone and practically floated up to her room, in pure bliss. After she was safely in her room with the door closed and locked, she leaned up against it, and slid down. "Oh Arnold." She sighed as she pulled out her locket. She looked around and decided to do a little cleanup before tomorrow. She hid all of her poem books in the closet, threw her locket in along with them, and locked her closet door. 


	6. Sleep Overs and World Domination

Okay, hey everyone. I hope you have liked my story so far. I have so much fun writing it. I love holding the fate's of others in my hands.*nervous laughter*.anyway, onto other subjects. Like Rhonda.did you see her new cashmere designer sweater? Oh, it was to do for.jk..that was so corny, I am laughing at my self. Anyhoot and a half. You know I was reading a lot of everyone else's fanfics, I guess that is what fanfiction.net was made for though right? so maybe I am just a conformist.no seriously, I was, and I am getting so many ideas. So I will try to write all of those before school gets back in. But leading my focus back to my current muse of a story. The Revelation, I am not sure how many chapters this story will be made up of. All I know is I still have a couple more big *romantic, or close to* events for this story. And 1 or 2 more chapters might not cover it. Anyway standard disclaimer applies. And r&r PLEASE! I NEED FEEDBACK!  
  
Helga's Secret- The Revelation and Results Chapter 6-Sleep-Overs and World Domination "Arnold is going to spend the weekend there?" Phoebe asked in an astonished tone. "Yea, but keep it on the hush-hush okay? I don't want anyone from school to find out and blow it into a bigger deal than it is." Helga said, obliviously, in a lower tone of voice. Helga had called Phoebe that morning at 6:26. Phoebe was always up at the crack of dawn. So Helga didn't see any harm in calling her to inform her of the weekend's happenings that would begin to occur soon. "Yea, of course, Helga. But it is a big deal. Are you going to confess your undying love to the boy? You know...as to prevent him hearing it from someone else." "I don't know, Pheebs. I'm gonna take a shower before he gets here." "All right Helga. Call me whenever is convenient. Farewell, until then." "Yea, yea bye Pheebs."  
  
As Helga was in the shower she contemplated on how she and Arnold would spend the weekend. As she worked her peach shampoo into her hair, she considered that this might just be the best time to confess to Arnold.  
  
Helga was brushing out her damp hair when she'd heard her mom open the door. Assuming it was Arnold (who else would show up at 7:00 unless planned?) Helga quickly ran to her mirror to style her blonde hair in it's pigtails. She realized her hair was too wet to do much of anything with. So, she stood in front of her mirror and almost reluctantly put the bow on the top of her head; where it normally sat accompanied with the pigtails. Frustrated with how *plainly stated* ugly it looked she threw it onto her floor. She stomped out of her room to greet Arnold downstairs before Miriam offered the poor kid a smoothie.  
  
"Good morning, Helga." Arnold greeted from the foot of the stairs. Helga looked down at Arnold. He had a fairy large duffel bag slung over he shoulder. Helga habitually crossed her arms. "Mornin' Football-head." Arnold proceeded up the stairs. "So where should I put my things?" "Give 'em here." Arnold reluctantly handed over his bag. Helga snatched it fast, and almost just as quick she dropped it. "Crimeny Arnoldo, what'dya have in here? Texas?" "No," he said as he followed her into her room. "I was thinking maybe just this weekend you can pretend to be nice to me? And I'm willing to forget about the whole thing that happened with Stinky and the others." Helga was taken aback at all that he'd said. "You can leave your things in my room ." Helga informed ignoring his request. "What do you say, Helga? Friends?" Arnold offered his hand. He desperately attempted to push out of his mind anything he'd found out about her "loving" him. Helga stared at his hand. He was regretting even bringing this whole thing up. She fit her hand almost perfectly into his. And slowly looked up at him. He thought she was in a stupor of some sort, as she stared at him.  
  
"Helga? Are you all right." She awoke from her lethargic state. She pulled her hand away quick when she noticed that his grip had tightened on her hand. "Yea, I'm fine. Just don't touch me like that." "Uh-okay...so do we have a deal? Do you think we can pretend to like eachother...just for this weekend?" "Yea, sure football-head." Arnold cleared his throat. "Sorry...It's habit." She stated defensively, coming to her "senses."  
  
They stood in awkward silence; Arnold looking around Helga's room as if he'd never seen it before, and Helga indiscreetly watching him. Arnold caught her stare out of the corner his eye. He disregarded it, and hesitantly broke the silence. "So...you wanna do anything?" Helga shrugged to his suggestion.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"HaHA! For the fifth time in a row I've conquered the delicate technique and process of world domination!" Helga declared with pride. "Yea, good job Helga. Your really good at this game." Arnold said through a deceiving grin. He had been letter her win. He was an expert at the strategical game of RISK *great game, by the way!!! (* He and his Grandparents always played this game with the borders. And always Arnold or Mr. Hyunn had won.  
  
Throughout the game(s) when Helga would be taking her turn, Arnold would catch himself watching her. As they began their 6th game. Without thinking before he said it Arnold commented on Helga's hair. "You know Helga, you look...pretty with your hair like that." Helga instantly turn 60 shades of scarlet. "Well, I just left it down because it was too wet to put into my usual. But now since it's dry, I can put it up." Helga stood up and went to her mirror. She put her hair into it's usual pigtails. Arnold frowned somewhat. Was she deliberately trying to contradict him? Why was she so aggressive towards him? And why did her eyes always display that fierce glow when she looked at him?  
  
He withdrew himself from his contemplations as Helga sat back down on the floor across from him. She avoided his eyes. Arnold retrieved the abandoned bow, which lay a couple feet away from where he sat. He leaned across the board game toward Helga who suddenly looked up at him with vulnerable surprise in her eyes, He forced himself to focus on his task at hand. After placing her bow in it's rightful place atop her head, he brought his hands down to pull her bangs out of her eyes. He thought he heard Helga draw in a quick breathe, so he withdrew his hands, and sat back down. "There you go." Arnold said as cheerful as always. He tore his eyes away from Helga's and took his turn. He stole glances as he busied himself with preparing his armies on their designated countries. *That's the game*  
  
Helga caught him once and decided to apologize. "Hey Arnold. Look I'm...I'm really sorry for snapping yesterday and you know grabbing your stupid shirt collar and all." "Oh. It's okay. No big deal. I kind of expect that from...you...-Oh-" "Oh. I see." Helga muttered almost inaudibly. "No Helga. I didn't mean it like that. I really didn't..." "No Arnold it's fine, I get it. I know I'm a heartless bully to everyone right? You have every right in the world to expect me to be a world class jerk." Helga stook up and walked out of her room. Arnold sat in astonishment of the recent scene. He quickly followed Helga out onto her stoop. Her elbows rested on her knees in a boyish manner. Arnold smiled his own boyish grin as he took an unfamiliar seat next to her.  
  
"Helga, look I really shouldn't have said that." "No Arno-" "No. Helga. Your not a world class jerk...you really aren't." "You sure your not just saying that, Arnold? Cause you could just be saying that because your afraid I'll pound your football-face in." "Helga, I'm not scared you'll hurt me. I know that even though you pick on me a lot, that you don't mean it. I think you just act like a bully because your scared to show people the real you. Helga and I wanted to tell you something, I think that I-" "Hi kids. Can I tempt you with a smoothie?" "No, Mom. Can you please leave us alone?" "Well, okay. No need to get all aggressive about it." Mirium went inside.  
  
"Hey Helga..."Arnold decided against finishing what he'd begun to tell her. "How about we go play catch at Geraldfield?" "You don't think we should invite the rest of the gang for a game?" "No. Just you and me. Is that allright?" "Yea, of course, my lo-I mean I guess football-head." He grabbed her hand and dragged her off to Geraldfield, barely noticing the information she'd almost let slip.  
  
-later- "So Arnold...I heard you had a date with Lila." "Yea." Arnold confirmed selemnly as he prepared to throw her the ball. "How'd it go? Everything you expected?" Helga asked shakily expecting Arnold to tell her that he and Lila were a couple now. And that he was probably going to ask her to marry him within a few days. "Yea, actually it was everything I expected." Arnold concentrated harder on catching her comeback. "Oh." Helga said simply. "Hey?" Helga looked up just as it started to sprinkle. Arnold followed her motion and glanced up at the grey sky. "Come on before we get soaked." Arnold beckoned for Helga to follow him as he ran toward Mighty Pete. Helga threw her glove, and ball in the barrel and sprinted after the running Arnold.  
  
Once under the safety of the shelter the neighborhood kids had built in Mighty Pete; Helga and Arnold caught their breaths. Arnold was wondering when and if Helga would confess. He was beginning to doubt it was even true. Despite the proof he'd seen in her pink book. What could possibly be so hard in just telling him that she had a crush on him. In the fourth grade she'd done it. But then practically denied it by telling him that she really hated him still. That of course being said after Arnold coaxed her into saying that she still hated him. Arnold's thoughts and confusion were broken by Helga's hoarse voice.  
  
"So...I guess you with Lila?" "What?!" "I thought...that's what you meant. When I asked you if it was all you expected. I thought you meant that..." "No...no way...I don't even like Lila like that anymore." "Oh." Helga said almost letting him hear the glee in her voice. "Why did you care if I was or not? With Lila I mean." Arnold was trying to corner Helga. 'Why won't she just admit it and get it over with?' He thought in minor aggravation. Helga remained silent for a few long moments. Each moment she felt more and more pressured to answer him as he watched her intently. "I didn't and don't care Football-head." "Then why did you-" "Look I was just curious and I was trying to make conversation. Got it?" Helga turned away and focused her attention outside the window on the falling rain. Arnold stayed focused on Helga. Examining every detail of her face. And the expression it wore. Why was she wound so tight around him? Arnold could never imagine himself acting that way towards any girl he liked. How did she keep it up?  
  
-half an hour later- "Hey Helga?" Silence. "Last year, when we trying to save the neighborhood from Shek Enterprises, and we were on the roof top, why did say all of that stuff to me. And even more, why did you kiss me, when we did successfully save the neighborhood?" Arnold felt the heat rise to his face as he reminisced on her kiss. He'd never been kissed fully on the lips by anyone, except when acting.  
  
Helga desperately tried to hold her composure. Why would he bring that up? "Why do you care Football-head? It's obvious that there was no way in hell you would have or wanted to believe any of it anyway." "Helga....I just want to know why. I don't want to fight with you. I just want to know why that's all." "Well, you don't need to know why Mr. Do-good. Despite you concern and possible determination you can't help me." Helga turned away to hide her sorrow stricken face.  
  
"Helga why won't you open up to anyone?" Arnold asked gacing her all the way despite her avoiding her stare. "Helga answer me...please." Arnold coaxed. "Arnold, why can't you just be like everyone else?" Arnold flashed her a bewildered look. "Why can't you just be like everyone else? You know, ignore me? But no, you insist on caring. I just wish sometimes you would hate me as much as everyone else does." Arnold was taken aback by this breif insight of Helga's thoughts. But still managed to reply with a little encouragement.  
  
"Helga nobody hates you." Arnold stated firmly. Helga didn't reply instead she drew up her legs and wrapped her arms protectively around her knees. "Helga, why won't you give anyone a chance?" "Because they won't give me a chance." She stated angrily. He ignored what she'd just said. "Talk to someone, confide in them, tell then you deepest secret?" That's when Helga met Arnold's incessant stare. All she could do was gape at him incredulously. "You want me to tell someone my deepest secret?" She asked shouting. "Yes Helga." Arnold replied maintaining his calm tone. "It couldn't hurt. I mean how bad could it be?" Arnold asked. "Bad." Helga almost turned away again. Arnold touched her arm and rested his touch there, causing her to face him again. "How bad, Helga?" She glanced away for a moment. And then met his stare. Her eyes were more intense than they'd ever been while looking at him. "Just believe me Arnold. You wouldn't want to know. If that's what you trying to do. Get my secret out off me I mean. You really don't want to know." "Helga..." "Arnold give it up! I can't tell you my deepest secret." "Why not?" The once calm Arnold was now a bit more demanding. "You wouldn't understand. So just quit trying to help me." "Wait-" He began as she got up and scrambled to the rope ladder that would help her escape.  
  
"Arnold. Did it ever occur to you that some of the people you try to help, don't want to be helped?" Without waiting for his reply Helga scurried down the ladder and ran from the treehouse, and as far away from Arnold as she could. Almost forgetting the fact that he'd be sleeping in her house tonight. Maybe she'd be able to avoid him...She ran blindly across the street through the rain. 


	7. Goodbyes and Goodnights

Okay everyone, I have been furiously working on this chapter. Trying my best to avoid the inevitable boredom that you will feel while reading it. Well...I guess I should let you make your own opinion ( Hope you enjoy it, Chapter 8 should be up within a few days. For all of my awesome fans! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't forget that I love you guys...did I mention I love you all a lot? Guess not. Well, I do. Haha. Read!  
  
Helga's Secret-The Revelation and Results  
  
Chapter 7-Goodnights and Goodbyes  
  
It actually hadn't ever, not once, occured to the dense Arnold that some of the people he helped didn't want or appreciate it. Her pondered on this thought as he walked to Helga's. He'd apologize for trying to force her secret out of her. He wasn't sure what had come over him lately. But ever since he'd found out that Helga supposedly 'loved' him he'd started to think so much about her. 'I guess I always knew that there was a soft sweet, caring side to her. She sometimes slipped and revealed it. But Never did I have any idea that she cared for me like this. I'm still finding it hard to believe. That has to be the reason for my strange behavior,' Arnold reasoned with himself.  
  
With his arms dangling precariously at his sides, he trotted up the stairs to Helga's room. He assumed it was all right to enter without her consent. Because the door was wide open. "Helga?" He said breaking the heavy silence, as he walked toward her. She was laying on her bed, she looked asleep, but he wasn't sure. He lightly tapped her shoulder; no response. Arnold bent over her side to look into her face. Her closed eyes unveiled her slumber.  
  
'Was I really at the tree house long enough for her to fall asleep before I followed her back here?' He thought. Casually Arnold moved Helga's hair back from her face, exposing her open pink book. He removed the pen from her gentle grasp around it. He put it in the binding of the book. He cautiously lifted her hand to close the pink book. And went downstairs. As to not wake her up.  
  
Helga groggily stretched the length of her bed as she yawned herself alert. She gave her room a quick look-over searching for Arnold. She was curious if he was still at the tree house. She wondered how long she'd slept and looked at the clock. It was 6:48. Laughter from downstairs barely became audible. She entered the living room to find Mirium and Arnold laughing at some ridiculous sitcom. Arnold took notice of Helga before Mirium did. Thus causing Mirium to also notice her presence.  
  
"Hey Helga." Arnold said warmly. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Fine, Arnold." Helga forced a little disgust into the pronunciation of his name.  
  
"Helga. You wouldn't mind starting dinner, would you, dear?" Mirium requested inadvertently. Arnold watched Helga trudge into the kitchen with her head down.  
  
"Okay, Mirium." Helga replied from the kitchen. After a bit of slammed cupboards and loud clinking of glassware Arnold decided he'd offer his help.  
  
"Do you need any help, Helga?"  
  
"Yea, sure Arnold. We can make the salad together." Helga said mock enthusiastically. Arnold chuckled a little.  
  
"Hey Helga. I am sorry for, you know, trying to get you to open up to me before you were ready and willing to."  
  
"It's fine Arnold, I am sure I will tell you someday anyways." Helga said the last part without thinking, and was too busy mentally kicking her self to notice Arnold staring at her incredulously.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I dunno, maybe someday." Helga kind of liked the intrigued/interested gaze Arnold had rested on her.  
  
-later-  
  
"So...where should I sleep?" Arnold asked Helga before she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Well I guess down on the couch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Blankets are right in that closet, and you can use one of the pillows from my bed."  
  
"All right." Arnold left her to begin her 'nightly ritual' as he went to first get a blanket from the closet she pointed out. After taking it downstairs and throwing it on the couch, Arnold went to Helga's room and took one of the pink pillows from her bed. He walked past the bathroom and noticed Helga had left it.  
  
He stopped on the staircase when he noticed Helga standing in front of the couch; laying the blanket he'd carelessly tossed onto it. She looked as if she were sleeping with her eyes open. Arnold looked toward Helga's parents room; the door was closed, and the light off. he looked back at Helga. He finished walking down the remainder of the stairs. Just as he was approaching the couch, Helga appeared to come to from her reverie. "Arnold," she stated startled and breathlessly. He set the pillow on the couch and turned to Helga.  
  
"Thanks Helga." Helga didn't reply, she couldn't. He hands had suddenly became clammy and her heart beat faster. Arnold was mere inches from her. His face so close. His lips so tempting. *Yea I know, they're only in the fifth grade. But come on, it's Helga. She's love the poor boy for how many years?-just A.N.* This was the closest they'd probably be for a long time. Intimacy was exactly what she wanted the atmosphere to be filled with in the moment she would admit to Arnold her feelings. "Helga are you all right?"  
  
"Oh...what? Oh yea. I'm just tired. " Helga turned to leave as the heat crept to her face. Arnold touched her wrist, causing her to stop, and face him again.  
  
"Are you sure your okay? You look sick."  
  
"I'm all right." she insisted. She had to get away from Arnold before she told him everything. But before she could run for her life Arnolds hand, fervently pushed her bangs back from her forehead, as he felt for fever.  
  
His touch sent a pleasant warmth through her body. "No fever..."Arnold mumbled.  
  
"Arnold," Helga swallowed. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"yea sure Helga." Arnold's face lit up brightly creating a contrast with the dim living room.  
  
"What is it?" Arnold urged excitedly as he sat down on the couch. Helga's knees gave out at the prospect of confessing it all to Arnold at this moment. She slowly slid into a kneeling position in front of him. Was this the right time? Well...what did she have to lose?  
  
"Helga before you start. I need to tell you something first. I love you. I've loved you since the day I saw you-so cold and vulnerable, crying in the rain. Even then I knew you were the only one for me." Arnold slowly leaned toward Helga, his eyes burning ardently. His lips touched hers with perfection as she was encased in nirvana. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst from inside her chest.  
  
"Helga?" Helga blinked, and realized she was now in the real world. Her- still intact heart-sank into her stomach. Arnold's hands on either of her shoulders were withdrawn. His worried face came into focus above her own.  
  
"Arnold..."  
  
"Helga, what's wrong?" Arnold asked as the litle bit of courage she'd had drifted away from her grasp.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just tired." She responded meekly. "I think I should hit the sack." Arnold remained silent as Helga stood up.  
  
"Helga, I thought-"  
  
"Goodnight Arnold" Helga couldn't resist. He was so close, and so adorable. She quickly brushed her lips against his soon-to-blush cheek. And with that Helga ran upstairs. "I can't believe I just did that." Helga whispered to herself while shaking her head as she climbed into bed.  
  
Downstairs Arnld was still staring after Helga. He gazed at her open doorway until she turned off the light. He tediously laid down on the made up couch. He rested his head on the lightly peach scented pillow, reaching up to touch the cheek she'd kissed. Millions of questions were flying through his mind. In the end, he fell asleep with a sweet sigh, and a soft smile strewn across his face.  
  
Arnold and Helga spent the rest of the weekend playing board games or watching movies. They both acted as if Helga had never kissed him. Their acts of unperturbed-ness went on until late Sunday evening. When Arnold's grandparents came to pick him up.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here with you this weekend, Helga."  
  
"Yea well, you didn't have any other tempting offers and I felt sorry for you Bucko." Helga was trying her best to hide her disappointment at the departing of his company. She stared at the ground shuffling her scuffed white shoes.  
  
"Helga I had a good time. All things considered." He'd caught her attention with what he'd said when he lowered his voice.  
  
"Goodbye and Goodnight Arnold."  
  
"Night Helga." Utterly unexpectant of what Arnold was about to do, she stared awkwardly at him and his lopsided smile. He quickly returned the peck, she'd given him the previous night, on the cheek. She blushed furiously and hoped his grandparents hadn't seen fron their car. She closed the door, with explosive happiness. 


	8. Your Asking Me to Be Your Date?

Hey everyone I saw all of your reviews, when I had just uploaded chapter 7 I barely had 15 reviews. I go away for a few days and suddenly I have like a million! Well.not..technically a million, more like 26. I would personally like to thank all of the most recent reviews that I got after 15- thanks flower powerer I didn't think my story would be anyone's favorite  
  
thanks again sailor v princess, your comment on my keeping the characters exactly how they are is very appreciated. I seriously try my best.  
  
Thanks arnoldfan, glad you like it  
  
oh blondevixen I think it is leading to a good romantic interlude, and there will definatly be some getting togetherage  
  
thank you zarius, I was very ecstatic to read your review  
  
I know exactly what you are talking about humble, thanks for reviewing  
  
thanks calvin briefs and todd.  
  
Thanks helga243, thanks for the advice  
  
OMG thank you Lynderia!  
  
Thanks all you guys who read and/or review. If you don't review I still love you! and when you do I love you even more. I am so freakin stoked that I got all these reviews that I jumped on the computer right after is saw them and started trying up Chapter 8. So here it is fellow HA friends!  
  
Helga's Secret-The Revelation and Results  
  
Chapter 8-Your Asking Me To Be Your Date?  
  
"Pheebs?" Helga replied when someone answered the phone.  
  
"Oh, greetings Helga. Things went okay I hope?"  
  
"Doi, Pheebs. This is Arnold we're talking about here. I've loved the poor child since the dawn of time. He just spent the weekend with me. He slept on my couch. He-" Helga cut herself short. She was letting her mouth run away with her. There was no way she'd tell Pheebs she'd kissed Arnold. He probably thought it was just a friendly peck. That would explain why he returned it. She was sure he didn't like her like her. But she could still feel his soft lips graze her left cheek. As she reminisced on the closest- she'd-ever-get-to-Arnold moment, her hand, heedlessly lifted to rest on her cheek.  
  
"Helga?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you fall asleep?"  
  
"Um, kind of Pheebs."  
  
"Oh. Well, Gerald arrived home last night. He called almost everyone for a baseball game at Geraldfield today. I presume you'll be coming?"  
  
"Doi."  
  
"Perhaps you could inform Arnold?"  
  
"Geraldo hasn't already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yea, I'll call him or something then." Helga grumbled.  
  
"Well, Helga, I was thinking; since your in the process of getting closer to him if you know what I mean, then maybe you'd rather go to the boarding house and invite him to walk with you."  
  
"I appreciate the suggestion Pheebs, and I know you just playin' cupid. But no fairy tale romance is going to take place between Arnold and I. It's probably always going to be the same between us."  
  
"Helga..."  
  
"It's allright Pheebs, I'm used to the idea." In actuality she prayed and hoped Arnold felt something for her.  
  
"Helga you can't give up. You haven't even told him how you feel yet."  
  
"I know Pheebs." Helga lied. She had told him before and he had convinced her into telling him she still hated him. It would be catastrophic to even think of admitting it to him again. She had too. "I'm scared. Lately he and I have been friends, and I don't want to change that between us."  
  
"Well, Helga, that is a chance you'll have to take. But once you tell him, your inner suffering will be over, Helga. You'll feel replenished. And being the reason you pick on him, Arnold deserves to know you love him."  
  
"Okay Pheebs. I'm going to call Arnold before Gerald gets to him."  
  
"Oh, I informed Gerald that Arnold had something important to do this morning and he would greet Gerald at Geraldfield.  
  
"Great, I'll see you at the game Phoebe." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"What now Pheebs?"  
  
"Well...it's just, I really think it would be best for you to go to the boarding house and see him." Now Helga sighed.  
  
"Bye Phoebe."  
  
"Syonara Helga." Helga cradled the phone and sat for a moment thinking. She removed the reciever for the second time and dialed Arnold's number with care. A repetetive beeping signaled the line was busy. "Oh for kripe's sake..." Helga said as she activated the redial feature. Still it beeped. She slammed the phone into the cradle.  
  
"Helga is everything all right?"  
  
"Fine Mirium. I'm going to go out."  
  
"But your father should be getting home around noon."  
  
"Bye Mom." Helga slammed the door behind her. She jumped off the stairs, her feet landing hard on the cement. She began walking toward the overpass, where under it, the Sunset boarding home lay.  
  
-meanwhile-  
  
"Pssst...Arnold, come in here Arnold." Said a heavily accented Korean voice. Arnold knew it to be Mr. Hyunn, and walked into the room where the voice had called from. Ernie, Mr. And Mrs. Kokashka and Mr. Hyunn all stood before Arnold.  
  
"Arnold, while you were at your friend's house the other border's and I came up with a plan." Arnold eyed the four adults curiously. Suzie Kokashka took over for Ernie.  
  
"Your Grandpa and Grandma went away to Hawaii and we never got a chance to celebrate their anniversary with them. So to show them our appreciation for how much they've done for all of us, and how much they've TOLERATED," Suzie paused to glare at Oskar. "We wanted to throw them an anniversary party on the roof. With-"  
  
"A buffet." Oskar offered.  
  
"And a band." Mr. Hyunn said cheerily.  
  
"And a door man." Everyone looked at Ernie.  
  
"You know that guy that takes your hat and coat...okay, guess you don't."  
  
"That's really nice of you guys." Arnold told them taking the attention off Ernie.  
  
"Well, there's something else Arnold." Suzie added as Arnold started toward the door.  
  
"What is it Mrs. Kokashka?"  
  
"Well, it's a couple's party. So it would probably be a good idea if you brought a date." Suzie said a bit uneasily.  
  
"And your Grandparents would love to see you with a date Arnold." Oskar said wistfully, and then chuckled a bit. Arnold really couldn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I am going to go grab some breakfast. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Don't tell Grandma and Grandpa. The party is tonight Arnold 7:30 sharp. It will be on the rooftop." Mr. Hyunn told the slightly incoherent Arnold. Arnold walked out, and to the kitchen. After eating he retreated to his room. Where shortly after grandma called up to him.  
  
"Sir Robin, Fair Maid Marian has arrived." Arnold waved it off, as he waked down the stairs onto the regular stairway, aside from his loft's entrance.  
  
"Helga?" Arnold stammered. But smiled when she turned to him.  
  
"Hi Arnold." Helga proceeded up the stairs, and soon was a step lower than he, but just as tall. 'Has she come to confess?' Arnold thought.  
  
"Uh, Phoebe called me this morning, and told me that Gerald called a game at Geraldfield, so he could see the whole gang again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to walk to the field with me Football-head?"  
  
"I guess it's over?"  
  
"What's over?"  
  
"Nothing." Arnold was referring to the whole her being nice to him deal they'd made. "Yea, I'll walk with you Helga." Arnold followed Helga down the steps. When they got outside into the warm sunlight, Arnold was reminded of the party the borders were throwing tonight. And that he needed a date.  
  
"Everything allright Arnold?" Arnold was a little shocked to hear the concern dripping from her voice. He looked to her and noticed that she had turned away.  
  
"Yes...well, no."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, the borders are throwing a party tonight for my grandparents. For their anniversary, you know, because of everything my grandma and grandpa put up with and do for them."  
  
"Well, that is nice of them."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What's the problem with that?"  
  
"They want me to bring someone."  
  
"So take Tall Hair Boy." Helga replied tonelessly.  
  
"They want me to take a date." Arnold gulped and waited for Helga's reaction. She just remained silent. Maybe if he hadn't have told her that he was over Lila, she would have suggested her next. Then in unison they both said: "Would you like to-" "Well, if you wanted I could-"  
  
Arnold and Helga both blushed. "Do you want to come with me Helga?"  
  
"I guess so. Bobs coming home today, and it would be nice to get out of the house."  
  
"Great, it's at 7:30."  
  
"Do I have to dress up?"  
  
"Well, I'm not planning on it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Thanks Helga. You really aren't as bad as you pretend to be."  
  
'I'd only let you see that side of me Arnold.' Helga thought as she mentally swooned.  
  
Everyone turned to greet them as they approached Geraldfield.  
  
"Arnold, my man!" Gerald called as he ran towards Arnold. They did their traditional handshake. Knowing that Gerald didn't like her much, and that now Arnold had his best friend to talk to Helga, went to take the open catcher's place.  
  
Arnold watched Helga with a bit of disappointment, she didn't seem too thrilled about going with him to his grandparent's anniversary party. But soon enough his attention was exerted to Gerald.  
  
"Hey Gerald, how was the trip."  
  
"It was pretty cool. But I had some with drawls. Hillwood is a hard place to get used to not having around." Gerald replied suavely. "Let's play some ball!" Gerald called to everyone. All the gang; Harold, Sid, Stinky, Sheena, Curly, Eugine, Helga and Phoebe all cheered.  
  
"Sid your up!" Sid took his place at home plate. Harold, from the pitcher's mound, prepared for his best curve ball. The game continued for a good couple hours. Then everyone got an icecream from the Jolly Olly Man. With the exception of Harold who get 17 Mr. Fudgie bars.  
  
-Helga's House, Bob is back-  
  
"Get in here little missy." Helga slammed the door, and reluctantly waked into the living room.  
  
"Coming Bob!"  
  
"Where have you been all day, Olga?" Bob Pataki asked from his worn recliner. He had made himself welcome back home. Mirium was at the counter, sipping at a smoothie.  
  
"It's Helga, Dad. Helga. And I was out with my friends."  
  
"Don't get that tone with me missy. From now on I expect you to tell your mother and I where you will be going from now on."  
  
"Oh for kripes sake Bob. Why do you suddenly care?"  
  
"You better wipe that scowl off your face, and cut with the attitude. I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it."  
  
"I wouldn't dare." Helga said sarcastically. Having Bob back home really bummed her out. She walked up to her room. All weekend she'd practically lived on Cloud 9, and now it was ruined. At least she still had tonight to look forward to. She wasn't planning on dressing up, but she was going to take her hair down. Arnold had said she looked pretty with her hair down. Helga perked up a bit. Then she was called for dinner.  
  
"I'm not eating." She called back downstairs. Soon enough Bob came barging in.  
  
"What do you mean your not eating Girl?" "I'm not eating." Bob crossed his arms waiting for a reason. "Fine, Bob. If you must know, it's because I've been invited to a party. An anniversary party. And more than likely they will be serving food there."  
  
"You didn't ask permission to go to this party." Bob said matter-factly. But calmly.  
  
"Well, I'm asking now. Can I go to the party?"  
  
"Who with?"  
  
"My friend Arnold."  
  
"Oh, you mean Alfred. With the crazy Grandparents. That families got problems. I don't want you going over there."  
  
"Bob, they're not crazy. They're nice. And I am going to the party." Helga said roughly struggling to uphold a strong demeanor.  
  
"What did I tell you about talking back? You are grounded to this room."  
  
"But Dad!" Helga called after him desperately. For a moment, after Bob had slammed her bedroom door, she felt defeated. And she almost wanted to cry. But when she glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was already nearing 7:45, she decided she'd sneak out. It's not like they cared enough to check up on her, right? Bob was probably just acting that way, to make her miserable. Helga quickly brushed her hair down, and began her escape. 


End file.
